Handjobs and Milk?
by randomname-244
Summary: Shinra has locked Izaya and Shizuo in a room. Nothing good can come from that, right? Well... Depends on what you think is good! light smut, YAOI ShizuoxIzaya. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I do not own this wonderful anime called Durarara!

_SOOOO, I got this idea while listening to Eyeshine beacuse Johnny is the lead singer in that band and he plays Izaya. Amazing right? X3 anyways, hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it._

_This is not a sequal to my previous Shizaya story. I merely wrote this because of that idea. c:_

_AN: I HAVE POPCORN *^* Shizaya and popcorn, perfect mix._

Shinra had tricked the raven and the bleached blonde to his house then locked them in a room. He had taken Izaya's blades but let Shizuo keep his cancer sticks as Izaya had called them when they were arguing about what they could keep with them in the room. The room itself was quite spacious so they wouldn't have to be near each other. Everything was either bolted down or unbreakable. Shinra had planned this for a couple months now. He thought of it when he notice Izaya slipping away, and Shizuo acting a little mopey.

So now, Izaya was on one side of the room (near the door), and Shizuo was on the other. The raven was looking for the other side of the lock to pick while Shizuo just sat there watching him. After a while, Izaya sat down across from the blonde on the leather couch. Shizuo glared at him and Izaya glared back. The raven was **not** going to talk. Shizuo sighed, it was too silent. He thought Izaya would've talked by now.

"Hey flea," Shizuo said quietly, "You're so quiet for once. I'm surprised." The raven glared at him with his carmine eyes. "Shut the hell up protozoan. I don't want to talk to you. I **hate** you!" Shizuo felt a little hurt by Izaya's words, but he hated him too. He hated Shinra for doing this. He didn't care about Celty though. She didn't do anything for this that he knew of to do this to them...

Izaya felt guilty about saying he hated Shizuo. He didn't really hate him, he was just a little confused about his emotions. He stared at the floor as tearms formed in his eyes. "You don't fucking _understand_ Shizuo..." Shizuo just looked at him. Izaya had tears in his eyes and didn't use his annoying nickname. "Do you know what it feels like to be alone?" Shizuo stayed silent. He felt a little bit sorry for Izaya. He knew the raven had sisters, Shinra, Celty, and Namie. But, none of them were really his friends.

Izaya wiped his tears away. He would not let Shizuo see him cry. He was surprised that the protozoan had stayed silent. "I-I asked you a question, Shizu-chan..." Shizuo smiled slightly at the use of his stupid nick-name. "No, Izaya. I don't know what that feels like." Izaya started to feel slightly better talking about what was bothering him.

Shizuo started to stare at the door which was behind Izaya. He was never good with feelings. He looked back up at the raven who eyed him curiously. "I know what it feels like to be a monster though... And being feared and ignored." Izaya tilted his head slightly to the side. He never expected that Shizuo would actually talk with him about feelings. Shizuo put his hands behind his head.

The raven huffed and looked around the room. "Shinra, if you're listening to this, I'm assuming you won't let us out until we both tell each other how we feel. I'm right aren't I?" Izaya got off the couch and started walking around. He felt paranoid without his switchblade. Shizuo could attack him whenever he felt like it and he couldn't do anything to protect himself! The raven grinned. Celty enjoyed fanservice, and if Shinra was somehow watching them, she would have to watch them if Shinra was doing something or couldn't watch them.

Shizuo was watching the raven closely. He seemed to be thinking of something rather disturbing, he just doesn't _smile_. Wait... Yeah, that's a smile. Just a really fucking creepy one. Izaya walked back over to Shizuo and stood infront of him. Shizuo looked up at the talled male. "What do you want flea?"

Izaya smirked and sat on Shizuo's lap facing him. Shizuo glared at him and blushed lightly. "If Celty's watching, she'll enjoy fanservice and let us out if we do what she wants," Izaya whispered into Shizuo's ear. Shizuo continued to glare at Izaya. "Fine, but no matter what I won't enjoy this," he whispered back.

Izaya purred and hesitantly placed his lips on Shizuo's. Shizuo wrapped his arms around the smaller male's waist tightly and kissed him back. _'Shizuo has a weird taste of milk, cigarettes, and sugar...'_ Izaya thought. Shizuo wasn't thinking anything, he was too busy wondering why Izaya's lips were so soft. Shizuo smirked slightly and moved a hand to Izaya's chest and slowly ran his hand down. Izaya gasped when the blonde's hand was on the front of his jeans.

Shizuo slipped his tongue into Izaya's mouth. Izaya moaned quietly, the odd taste of the blonde was stronger yet it didn't bother him. He liked the taste, no. He **loved** it. The kiss became a fight for dominance with the blonde eventually winning. Izaya wanted to move away but Shizuo had a hand on the front of his jeans (which had became tighter and a little uncomfortable) and the other on the back of his head.

Shizuo pulled away slowly and smirked. "I lied," he whispered, "I liked that more than I thought I would~." The smaller male blushed. "Shut up Shizu-chan. I'm not doing this because I _want_ to, I'm doing it because I _need_ to if I want to get out of this room," Izaya whispered back. Shizuo smirked and moved his hand slightly which made Izaya gasp and moan quietly. "I think that you've been lying to me this whole time. You knew this would happen."

Izaya squirmed, Shizuo's grip on his head had loosened, but the hand infront of him... Well, that hand was already trying to unbutton his jeans. "Sh-Shizu-chan!" Shizuo looked up at him. "D-Don't rape me damn it! I never gave you permission!" "... Izaya, you're a fucking idiot. Rape doesn't need permission. And, I'm not raping you, you want this don't you? If you didn't you wouldn't be hard." Izaya blushed deeper and stuck his tongue out at the taller male.

The blonde finally got the jeans unzipped and unbuttoned after a minute and the hand had slowly moved into the raven's boxers. Izaya moaned and threw his head back when Shizuo had brushed his fingers against his manhood. Shizuo smirked, now Izaya was putty in his hands. Izaya panted slightly, whatever Shizuo did, he wanted him to do it again. Shizuo purred and wrapped his hand around Izaya's cock and slowly began to pump slowly.

Izaya's eyes were closed tightly and he was panting. If Celty was watching or not didn't matter now, he was too engulfed with pleasure to care. Shizuo kissed Izaya's neck gently then began to suck gently. Izaya was his now, nobody could take him. The raven bucked his hips slightly. "Sh-Shizu-ch-chan~, f-faster p-please." Shizuo moved his hand slightly faster and purred into Izaya's neck.

"Izaya~, you have to make more noise if you want something." The smaller male tried to talk but the only noises that would come out were quiet moans and whimpers. There was a tight feeling in the pit of the smaller male's stomach. "Sh-Shizuo, I-I'm gonna-" Shizuo nipped the skin behind Izaya's ear gently. "Then come, flea." Izaya yelled out Shizuo's name and came hard. The white substance was only in his boxers and all over Shizuo's hand.

Shizuo pulled his hand out carefully and smirked. "Well, it would be a waste if this was just washed off or wiped on something." The blonde began to slowly lick his fingers while Izaya came down from his high. "Shizu-chan, that's just... Gross." Izaya put it his head on Shizuo's chest and closed his eyes. Shizuo purred as he licked his hand clean from the "treat". He held Izaya closer to him and smiled. "Flea? You still awake?" Izaya nodded slowly. "We still gotta see if Celty will open the door."

Izaya lifted his head to look up at Shizuo. "Who cares, I'd rather be stuck in here with you~." Shizuo smiled and kissed the raven's forehead. "I love you, flea." "Love you too Shizu-chan." Izaya put his head back down and closed his eyes again. Shizuo ran a hand through his hair slowly. Hopefully Celty would open the door, or make Shinra open it. He didn't mind being locked up with Izaya, he just... Well, he didn't like being locked up with Izaya. He loved him, but Izaya would still find a way to kill him when they got out. For now, he'll enjoy the steady breathing coming from the small figure in his arms and think of ways to kill Shinra for doing this.

_**THE END XD**_

_AN: Don't kill me for a bad ending! *hides* _

_SO YUP! My first kinda smutty story. It didn't get that into detail, but that's because it's easier to read smut than writing it for me. It just feels weird to write it *^*_

_**LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT PLEEEEAAAASE~!**_ 3

_Next chapter coming really soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: NEW CHAPTER! YIPPEE! X3 TIME TO LET SHIZU-CHAN AND IZAYA OUT OF THE ROOM *^*_

_disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! TT^TT_

_**this will be Celty typing**_ *^*

Celty was looking at the screen in disbelief. Did Shizuo just give Izaya a _handjob_?! She was glad that Shinra had to use the restroom and get some more coffee, she enjoyed it more than Shinra would've. If she could giggle, she would be. That was the best thing she had ever seen. _**Ever**_. She got off the chair and ran to the door for the room. She opened it slightly to see if Izaya was still on Shizuo's lap.

Shizuo had his head on Izaya's shoulder and Izaya's head was still on Shizuo's chest. Celty walked in quiet so she wouldn't wake up the blonde or the raven. She sat across from them on the couch and waited for them to wake up. A few minutes later Shizuo opened his eyes slowly and saw Celty on the couch. For some reason that was normal to him and he didn't do anything. I guess when you have your "enemy" sleeping on your lap, in a room an underground doctor locked you up in, it's normal to wake up to women without heads...

Celty noticed that the blonde was awake and waved slightly. Shizuo looked at the door and saw it was still open. He looked back at Celty and smiled. "Thanks Celty, that was all Izaya'a by the way. If you liked it thank him." Celty just shifted slightly in her seat. Izaya woke up a couple minutes later and looked up at Shizuo. Shizuo seemed to be staring at something so Izaya turned around.

"Celty!" The raven scrambled off Shizuo's lap and hugged Celty tightly. Shizuo walked over to the door and left the room to find Shinra. Celty was trying to get Izaya off of her but he wouldn't stop hugging her. "I knew you'd let us out! I love you Celty!" Celty would've rolled her eyes. She finally got her arms free and grabbed her PDA. _**Izaya, got off of me!**_ Izaya laughed as he read the message and let go of her. "Sorry Celty, I got excited~."

Izaya grabbed one of Celty's hands and smiled. "Let's get out of this room, I'm sick of it." Celty shrugged and walked out with Izaya. _**So, do you even know how Shinra got you both in there? **_"Izaya thought about that for a while. "Well... I bet he got Shizu-chan here by saying he'd give him milk. I only came because he said he wanted to test something. Not sure why I'd come to be tested on though..." _**You really are an idiot, Izaya.**_ "At least I have a head. Two actually~." _**If you don't shut up you'll lose one!**_

Izaya stopped talking after that. They walked around the house and found Shinra sitting on the couch. Shizuo was sitting across from him on a chair. Shinra was shaking and Shizuo was smirking slightly. Izaya walked into the room and sat on Shizuo's lap facing him. "Scary monster. Don't scare my Shinra like that. I'll have to punish you~." Shizuo rolled his eyes, Celty seemed to be laughing, and Shinra was _very_ confused.

Celty sat next to Shinra and began typing on her PDA. After a couple seconds she put the device in Shinra's face. Shinra read it then began to laugh like a mad man. Izaya turned around and stared at him curiously. Shinra wiped the tears from his eyes and calmed down a little. Celty slapped him upside the head and put the PDA back in his face. Shinra blushed and had a weird look on his face.

"What's so funny Shinra~?" Izaya smirked slightly. "N-Nothing, Izaya! It's nothing!" Shinra got out of his seat and walked around the room mumbling something about Shizuo and Izaya or something like that. It was kinda hard to understand him because he wouldn't stop talking to himself. Celty walked him out of the room. Izaya turned around again to face Shizuo. "What's his problem?" Shizuo shrugged. "Maybe she told him about what happened?" Izaya blushed deeply. "Why would Celty do that? After all we did for her!" Izaya pouted and Shizuo kissed his forehead.

"Well, you did sit on my lap when you walked in, that might've confused him." Izaya flicked Shizuo's forehead. "I thought it was normal to sit on your _boyfriend's_ lap." Shizuo blushed lightly. "Since when did we decide we were dataing?" Izaya grinned. "When you gave me handjob~." "If you weren't so cute I'd push you off my lap." Izaya kissed his nose. "And you love me too much~."

Shizuo smiled. "Yeah, that too." Izaya purred and buried his face into Shizuo's chest. Shizuo patted his head gently. "You know, we actually have to thank Shinra for all he's done." "Done? What has Shinra done for us other than lock us in a room for a day or however long it was?" "Well... He introduced us to each other. Even though I'm pretty sure you hated me as soon as you saw me... And then, yeah, he locked us in that room. But that made together right, Shizu-chan~?"

The blonde rolled his eyes. "You really are crazy flea." Izaya grinned and sat up. "Of course I am! I am going out with a monster~. What normal person does that~?" "Shut up flea!" "NEVER!" Izaya got off his lap and ran around the house while Shizuo chased him. Shinra's house got a little destroyed. It wasn't _that _bad... Okay, they pretty much destroyed that place. But Shinra didn't care. As long as the raven and the blonde were happy. He was okay with it... For now. They'd pay for it later.

_**AN: XD I don't know if I should add another short chapter with them cleaning and fixing the house or not. I think it would be entertaining to make that become smutty... It would indeed be interesting... I also just loved how Celty threatened Izaya when they were walking. **_

_**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS STORY **_*^*_** TELL ME IF YOU WANT ANOTHER STORY OR ANOTHER CHAPTER TO THIS OR ANOTHER STORY SOOOOOOOON! 3**_


End file.
